


And you know there's one thing every single body could use

by Kt_fairy



Series: lesbians [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Idiots in Love, Lesbians, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: It all began - really, seriously began -with one of Karen's bawdy stories. The kind that would have Brian laughing gamely but then going to look up what it was about later.OrKt is self indulgent.





	And you know there's one thing every single body could use

**Author's Note:**

> You kinda need to read "It's you, you're all I see" before going in to this, to know what the hell is going on.
> 
>  
> 
> I am indulging myself (and anyone who likes this) because we gotta treat our selvesssss!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again to my enabler, Hazydaisy.

 

 

 

 It all began - really, seriously began -with one of Karen's bawdy tales. The kind that would have Brian laughing gamely but then going to look up what it was about later.

 

 Joanie and Reggie, who had slipped down to lounge with her head on Joanie's thigh, were sat on Karen’s floor, sharing fish and chips from the newspaper wrapper that was laid out on the coffee table. Karen was perched on a pile of cushions on the other side of it, regaling them with tales of some of her exploits that would have been unbelievable if coming from anyone but her.

 

“...and then - well. It's going to be a strap-on joke. I won't be nosy and ask if that's been ticked of the list…”

 

“Don't worry, it has”, Joanie said smoothly as she popped a piece of fish in her mouth, grinning at the hooting laugh Karen let out.

 

 Reggie's head shifted against her thigh and Joanie looked down at her, feeling her face flush when she was met with a slow smile and heavy lidded blue eyes staring up at her.

 

 She didn’t know what Reggie was thinking about, but Joanie's mind whirled back to the time Reggie had thrown her legs over her shoulders and made love to her slowly and gently until Joanie had cum more than once.

 

“And you didn’t invite me?” Karen pouted. “Did Reg tell you about when we went and got her her first…”

 

“Well then, I’ll just have to invite you now.”

 

 Joanie still blushed whenever she remembered blurting that out. She hadn’t even thought about it before the words were out there. Karen fell silent, obviously trying to work out if that was a come on or not, while Joanie was highly aware of Reggie pushing herself upright.

 

“Jo.”

 

“I'm...that. I didn't mean to say that like that. I'm…” she turned to Reggie, “I'd not drop that without -”

 

“I know, darling.”

 

“-we'd agree first before I -”

 

“I know. It's not like we've not talked about it,” Reggie squeezed her hand, then turned to Karen who was quietly eating a chip. “We've talked about you joining us in bed a few times.”

 

 At first it had just been Reggie teasing Joanie about checking Karen out the first time they had met. Which had quickly turned into the kind of teasing that lead to Reggie's hand in Joanie’s underwear, whispering filthy things against her skin.

 

 Then they they had found themselves having one or two actual whispered conversations, full of “maybe” and “what if”, that were somewhere between serious and not quite. Somewhere between Reggie’s experience and Joanie’s lack of it (if not lack of willingness and enthusiasm).

 

 Joanie didn't think she had been a prude (even if Reggie had admitted she thought Joanie was when they first met), she had just never been in a rush to go all the way with any of the boys she stepped out with. Some girls she knew had been, and had gone all the way, and she had listened as eagerly to their stories as everyone else in her year. She had even been the centre of some excitement when her classmates had found out Joanie was going to university in London, everyone whispering about all things she could do, and all the nights in she could have with boys, while far away from the watchful eye of parents. 

 

 Even her mum had taken her aside and had given her a vague "take care of yourself, don't get pregnant” talk before she had left. Which, seeing as her mum had never said one word to her about sex before that moment, had been very odd for the both of them.

 

 She knew why everyone's mind went there, what with the antics students in London always seemed to be getting up to on the news, Joanie just never had any intention of getting involved in any of that. She had a plan, which was to graduate with the best marks possible, do her masters, get a good job. _Succeed_. If she met someone in London then there was room for him in that plan, but there was no rush. If sex and romance happened, then it happened. It just wasn’t a priority.

 

 Then she had up and joined a rock band. And now she had was sat on the floor with her girlfriend (who did thing’s to Joanie no text book or whispered changing room story had ever mentioned, and made her feel things no song or poem ever managed to capture), and her beautiful friend, having dropped the prospect of a threesome into the conversation.

 

“Well,” Joanie cleared her throat. “It was mostly - at first - Reg teasing me about thinking you’re, uh...hot.”

 

 Karen smiled softly and sat forward to lean her elbows on the coffee table. “Don't worry, Reg told me to back off when I first said you were pretty. So the feeling’s mutual.”

 

“I didn’t,” Reggie protested, turning to Joanie. “I just made it clear she shouldn’t try anything, is all.”

 

“When was this?” Joanie grinned.

 

“Oh...before we got together.”

 

 Joanie brushed the backs of her fingers over Reggie’s flushed cheek before kissing it. “I’m glad you did. No offence Kar.”

 

“Far be it from my pussy to come in the way of true love...but if cumming next to it is on the cards…?”

 

“I _knew_ you were going to say that.”

 

“So?” Karen said said around a mouthful of chips. “If you talk about it more, just know that as long as I know the boundaries, I am up for it?”

 

“Boundaries?” Joanie asked.

 

“If you didn’t want her to do something to me or to you.” Reggie explained, picking the batter off the fish to eat. “Or vice versa.”

 

“Is this a serious possibility for you two?” Karen asked carefully. “Or a...or should I change the conversation?”

 

 Reggie glanced back at Joanie who shrugged. “Serious enough.”

 

“Is that boundaries chat something you’d want to do now? So you know where we stand for the next time you have a talk.”

 

 Reggie still looked to Joanie, who found herself a little caught off guard but still nodded. “O-okay.”

 

 Reggie and Karen appeared know what all this entailed (Joanie decided not to ask about that) and Joanie ended up sitting there listening to them feeling a bit lost.

 

 This was a lot less sexy than Joanie had thought this might be. She had supposed that sleeping with two other people would entail nothing more than falling into bed with one another. Not a long conversation about ground rules and limits, and what they were allowed to do to one another. Or to Joanie, it seemed.

 

“...I know you _wouldn’t_ \- but I just wanted to say.”

 

“No, I get that Reg. This needs to be - I’m going to be a hippy for a moment - organic. I’m not going to come barrelling in with a Hitachi,” Karen laughed as Reggie snorted, both sparing a glance at Joanie who was just trying to keep up.

 

“Beautiful?” Reggie said softly, and Joanie blushed like she always did when she answered to that. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. This is...there's a lot going on that I didn’t, ummm. Expect?”

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Karen soothed as Reggie slipped her arm around Joanie's waist to pull her against her side.

 

“This is just so we’re all comfortable and on the same page before anything else happens. It's not a deal, okay? We can all back out and change our minds whenever,” Reggie pressed a kiss to Joanie’s hair and she found herself feeling a little better. “This can be as far as any of this goes. You are always - feeling comfortable is always the priority.”

 

“I know,” Joanie smiled up at Reggie, and was very glad when Karen abruptly changed the subject.

 

* ***** *

 

 Joanie wasn't used to being on the back foot. She always went into things fully prepared, with as much information - and therefore confidence - as she could find. The only reason she had even considered auditioning for Queen was because she had heard through the grapevine that they were serious musicians and decent people. Even when Reggie had kissed her out of nowhere (or so Joanie thought) and then split once their set was done, Joanie had taken a good five minutes to think everything through before going after.

 

 Not that she was all that unprepared right now; this had been a possibility they had both raised, and been interested in. It was simply that Joanie hadn’t thought to prepare herself for it being a reality.

 

 Because who even had threesomes in the real world?! Yes, Reggie and herself were in a rock band, but they were hardly _rock stars_! Those were the only people who were larger than life enough to do thing’s like this!

 

 So, she thought about it, and then thought about it some more. She considered it while walking to university, and while waiting for the girls she tutored to finish the problems she set them. And while laying in bed on her late starting day’s, admiring Reggie’s warm toned skin and the elegant compactness of her body as she wandered around in just her socks and underwear getting ready for the day.

 

 The thought of Karen touching her made her feel a little ridiculous for the way it gave her butterflies almost like she was a kid with a crush. Then when she imagined Reggie watching while Karen got her off, those butterflies got rather warm and spread all through her body.

 

 When the thought of Reggie shagging her while Karen watched had come to her while she was in the bath, Joanie had thrown her leg over the side of the tub and fingered herself until Reggie had come to investigate her heavy breathing.

 

 It was the image of Karen and Reggie together that never seemed to be able to settle, never seemed to know what to do with itself. They were both beautiful, and probably had beautiful, perfect sex with one another, and the thought of that didn’t do it for Joanie quite like she thought it would.

 

 

“Reg?” Joanie said nearly a week later, rubbing at her jaw with one hand as she squeezed Reggie’s inner thigh with the other.

 

“Yeah?” Reggie panted.

 

“I don’t want you to fuck Karen.”

 

 Reggie was quiet for a moment, and Joanie turned to look at where she was sprawled over the couch, one leg still draped over the back from where Joanie had been eating her out. “What the f…Oh! Oh yeah. That’s okay.”

 

“Its selfish I know. Because this is all happening because of me and now here I am telling you what you can do. I know you liked having sex with her, even if it wasn’t emotional like it is for us - which you know I’m fine with - but it’s still...I don’t feel comfortable.”

 

“Joanie,” Reggie scrambled to sit up, almost tipping herself onto the floor in the process. “If this was anyone other than Karen, I’d not be okay with this. We know her, and I trust her, and I know she’ll treat you right,” she cupped Joanie’s cheek and pulled her into a gentle kiss. “If _I_ wasn’t so selfish, I’d have told you to go out and have some fun. Fuck some girls, maybe a guy if you wanted, get your own experience in bed and of relationships and all that, before settling - hopefully - with me. But you - _woman_ , you made me lose all my cool! You made _me_ selfish. So I understand, and it’s _okay._ ”

 

 Joanie swallowed, not sure whether to feel embarrassed or pleased to know that she, of all people, had made Reggie feel like that. “Okay.”

 

“It's okay to be a little selfish sometimes, as long as you don't hurt anyone. And it doesn't hurt me, and I know won't hurt Karen.” Reggie manoeuvred Joanie into her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Me and Karen won’t touch one another, it’ll all be about you. No, no I’m - not like _that_...”

 

“ _Reg…_ ” Joanie tried to get up, mortified, but didn’t fight it when Reggie held her still.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that. Deaky... _Joanie_! You think I’m going to be disappointed finally getting to see what you look like when you’re being eaten out?” she said gently, stroking up and down Joanie’s back. “Or getting to fuck you? Or that _Karen_ would mind? ”

 

“I feel bad.”

 

“Don’t. S’no skin off my nose. Not when I only want you.”

 

 Joanie looked over Reggie, at the long sweep of her lashes and the shape of her bottom lip, gaze catching on the sheen of sweat on her collarbone. She felt like she wanted to curl up on the floor because Reggie was so beautiful. “Platitudes.”

 

“Oh,” Reggie smoothed her hands down to Joanie’s bum while she brushed her lips down Joanie’s neck. “Well then, I might just have to kiss every inch of you now, just to prove it.”

 

 Which wasn’t needed, but Joanie wasn’t going to stop her either.

 

 

 That had been that for a while. Queen played gig’s, Brian got a girlfriend, Reggie sold Freddie’s jacket at the market by accident, and Joanie had a monster project to finish.

 

 She knew how to build a circuit board in her sleep, but there was no room for her shortcuts here. It had to be exactly as they had been taught, no room for imagination or innovation, and it was _exhausting_ to have to think so much about something that was almost second nature for her.

 

 Exhausting, and stressful, and if Reggie hadn’t been there to make her take a step back every now and again Joanie would have thrown the whole thing out of the window about three times.

 

 It was handed in now, the whole thing was out of her hands, and she was feeling _marvellous_. After her lectures ended Reggie had taken her to the bakery Karen worked in for a celebratory slice of cake, and as soon as the three of them had got back to her’s and Reggie’s flat Joanie had gone and flopped out on the bed with a relieved sigh.

 

 Joanie tried to kick off her platforms but they wouldn’t behave, so she let her feet hang off the end of the bed. She lay there staring up at the ceiling, letting nothing go through her brain for the first time in weeks as she listened to the muttered conversation Karen and Reggie were having in the main room of the flat.

 

The door swung open, letting in the sound of Fleetwood Mac and Reggie. Joanie smiled up at her as she strolled over to set a glass of water on the bedside table, eyes dropping to Karen who was leaning on the door frame.

 

“Thought we’d all come hang out in here,” Reggie said when she sat down on the edge of the bed, bending to give Joanie a kiss. “See what happens?”

 

“Oh,” Joanie breathed, glancing back to Karen who gave her a small smile. “Are you my present for getting my project in?”

 

 Karen burst out laughing as Reggie pressed her forehead to Joanie’s chest. “Yes! Yes I am!”

 

“No she’s not,” Reggie shot Karen a look over her shoulder. “Don’t make this weird!” She turned back to Joanie. “Don’t feel like we have to do anything. I just thought...you have a evening off, and we could just hang out. See how comfortable we are with one another, and if this is something you still want to do?”

 

“When do I do anything I don’t want to?”

 

“I know. But I love you…” Reggie muttered, going easily when Joanie pulled her down into a kiss.

 

Reggie slipped over Joanie to lay between her and the wall, wrapping her arm around her waist as Karen settled down on the other side of her.

 

They talked for a while about Freddie’s latest antic’s, Brian’s girlfriend, Karen’s cat, and Joanie’s project. She still wasn’t used to people caring about her passion for electronics, and she kept glancing between them for the first sign that she was going on for too long. They both kept looking at her like she was fascinating , and she could feel it making her blush.

 

 Karen reached out to trace the spread of the blush over Joanie’s cheek, a gentle smile on her face as she rested her head on her bent arm. “You and Reg look so good together. Reg is a foxy lady all on her own, and you’re so lovely, but together…” she pushed some hair behind Joanie’s ear. “You’re delightful.”

 

 Joanie smiled when Reggie laughed, feeling herself blush darker when Reggie kissed her neck. “You’re really beautiful,” Joanie said, brushing her fingers over the silky soft hairs on Karen’s tanned arm. “And you Reg,” he twisted to look over her shoulder. “You’re - you’re so...I think took one look at you and realised I might like girls.”

 

 She was mostly joking, but Reggie still pressed a smug smile to Joanie’s shoulder as Karen’s big laugh rang out. Her teeth were very straight, and they bit into her dark bottom lip as she rested her small hand on Joanie’ chest. “Do you mind if I kiss you, lovely?”

 

 Karen tasted of cigarettes, much like Reggie, but she didn’t have her sweet tooth and Joanie was momentarily surprised when the underlying taste of wine gums or biscuits was missing. She tried not to think of Reggie while she kissed Karen, but it was hard not to when she was pressed up against Joanie’s back with her arm secure around her waist. Karen pulled back slightly, and Joanie worried that she had picked up on her distraction, but then Karen was cupping her jaw and pressing in close to give her a kiss that demanded attention.

 

 Joanie pushed her fingers into Karen’s thick hair, breathing in the scent of the oils she used on it as she rolled onto her back and pulled Karen half on top of her. She reached out for Reggie with her other hand, groping around until Reggie caught it. She squeezed her fingers, Joanie gasping into Karen’s mouth when Reggie ran her lips over the inside of Joanie’s wrist.

 

 Joanie ended up with her shirt undone and her bra half off, skirt pushed up to her waist and knickers pulled off. Reggie was rubbing her clit lazily, kissing her collarbone and her neck, while Karen’s mouth was on her ribs as she rocked her fingers into Joanie like it was a competition she was determined to win.

 

 Her whole abdomen felt like it had turned to liquid. Joanie could hardly understand the things being murmured into her ears or against her skin as the two hands working over her at different paces were driving her wild. She cried out, her shoulders pressing into the mattress as she shuddered and arched off the bed. Karen and Reggie were on her in an instant, kissing her and squeezing her tit’s and sucking marks onto her neck until she sagged.

 

“Off!” Joanie panted, whole body twitching when Karen rocked her fingers into her one last time before pulling away.

 

“ _Oh fuck,”_ she heard Karen murmur.

 

“See what I mean?” Reggie said, her calloused hand smoothing over Joanie’s stomach. “You’re so responsive aren’t you, my love?” Reggie kissed her jaw, cupping one of her breasts, “So perfect.”

 

“Beautiful,” Karen agreed, resting her hand on Joanie’s thigh.

 

 Joanie glanced down at the touch on her leg, and fisted her hand in the front of Reggie’s shirt when she saw what a mess she looked. “ _Reg.”_

 

“Mmm?” Reggie hummed, rolling her thumb over Joanie’s nipple as Karen started kissing her thigh.

 

“I want to eat your pussy, Jo,” Karen breathed, stroking over her labia playfully. “I really, _really_ want to go down on you. Can I?”

 

 Joanie shuddered all over, tugging insistently on Reggie’s shirt.

 

“I think we’re a bit overdressed, Kar,” Reggie smiled, sitting up and giving Karen a gentle push. “Get naked.”

 

“Oh you romantic, you,” Karen laughed, leaning in like she was going to kiss Reggie but swayed back suddenly. “My vagina is feeling a little strangled,” she declared as she hopped off the bed and started to pull down her tights.

 

 Reggie helped Joanie sit on the edge of the bed, letting Joanie pull off her shirt and kiss over her stomach before stepping away to wiggle out of her jeans.

 

 Joanie got out of her rumpled clothes, bending to finally pull her shoes off when Karen caught her attention. She was tanned all over, her neat waist smoothing perfectly into the curve of her hips, and Joanie couldn’t help letting her gaze linger on the perfectly round mole that sat low on Karen’s abdomen.

 

 She immediately looked up at Reggie when she realised that she had been staring. Reggie was half turned away from her, and Joanie reached out to run her hand down her back that was all perfect skin and compact, lithe muscle. Reggie’s bright eyes glanced over her shoulder at Joanie, and she caught her hand and turned so Joanie was touching her soft tummy.

 

 Reggie smiled as she glanced over at Karen who didn’t appear to care that she was blatantly checking Joanie out, then ducked down to peck Joanie on the lips. “Can you keep your shoes on, Deaks?”

 

“Wha…” Joanie looked down at her platforms, then smiled up at the other two. She knew what they did for her legs and her bum, she wasn’t stupid. Joanie shot a sly smile at Karen, sliding one foot forward over the floor to show off the smooth muscles in her long leg. “I suppose.”

 

 Reggie cupped Joanie’s face, about to say something but it got swallowed in a gasp when Joanie stroked her fingers over Reggie’s pussy. “All for me?” Joanie grinned when she found Reggie soaking wet, slowly running her fingers along Reggie's always sensitive labia to circle a fingertip over her clit.

 

“Like you ever need to ask,” Reggie huffed, slipping her hands down Joanie’s shoulders to palm her breasts. “ _Fuck_.”

 

 Karen stepped up to them and Joanie pulled her close with a hand on her bum. She tipped her head back to let Karen kiss her, gasping around the tongue in her mouth when Karen pulled at her nipple and squeezed her breast.

 

 Joanie pulled away from the kiss and scraped her teeth over Reggie’s nipples as she slid her fingers into her, before turning to lay sucking kisses over the curve of Karen’s pert breasts. She kissed down her stomach to the mole on her hip bone, and then across to lick between the folds of her labia.

 

 It wasn’t all that comfortable to be bent over like this, arm twisted slightly to keep fingering Reggie, but it was worth it for the shocked gasp they both made.

 

“ _Joanie!_ ”

 

“Oh my god Jo. Oh _fuck.”_

 

 Hands pulled Joanie’s hair out of the way and she hummed her thanks against Karen’s pussy. “Christ, _look at you.”_

 

“Shit!”

 

 Joanie swirled her tongue over Karen as best she could at this angle, groaning to herself when Karen angled her hips to give Joanie more access to her pussy and moaned out loud.

 

 Joanie held Karen’s gaze when she gave her pussy one last long lick as she flexed out the cramp in her arm from fingering Reggie. She made a show of licking her fingers because Reggie always seemed to like that, then smoothed her hand over Karen’s pussy to hook two fingers in to her.

 

 Karen rocked up into her tiptoes and groaned deep in her chest, the exact same wide eyed look on her face that Reggie’d had when Joanie had first done this to her.

 

“Bassist,” Joanie grinned up at her, curling her fingers inside of Karen, then turned to make Reggie put her leg up on the bed so she could suck on her clit.

 

 Joanie could be like this sometimes. Her teachers used to call it willfulness, or ‘unfeminine forcefulness’, but Reggie just called it confidence and self possession, and Joanie was more inclined to believe her.

 

 It was still an awkward position for her, but Joanie was enjoying it as much as the other two. Karen was digging her blunt nails into Joanie’s shoulder as she circled her hips onto her fingers, moaning and gasping so loud it made Joanie smile against Reggie’s pussy. She had a handful of Joanie’s hair and was using it to press Joanie’s mouth against her clit, Joanie’s free hand hand secure on the inside of Reggie’s thigh to feel every shudder that went through her.

 

 Joanie had already made Karen cum once, only still fingering her because Karen demanded it, by the time Reggie loosened her hold on Joanie’s head as the remnants of her orgasm shuddered through her. There was a moment where the room was full of panting, floor boards creaking as Reggie and Karen got stable on their feet again. Then their hands were all over Joanie again, smoothing along her collarbone and over her jaw, always making their way back to her breasts as they took turns licking the taste of Reggie from her mouth.

 

 Joanie kept her hand on Reggie’s hip when she leant forward to swirl her tongue around Karen’s hard nipple, embarrassed by her own moan when Karen pulled her head back by her hair.

 

 She was flushed under her copper skin, the look in her brown eyes making Joanie clench her thighs.

 

“Reggie always was a lucky bitch,” Karen said, bending slightly as she ran her had down Joanie’s body to stroke her pussy. “I’m going to fuck you now,” she told her before tipping Joanie back onto the bed.

 

 Karen crawled over her, sitting up to tie her hair up in a knot before dropping down to suck kisses over her tits. Joanie ran her hands up her sides, tracing the muscles in her arms and running the callouses on her fingers down the smooth skin of Karen’s back in a move that always made Reggie gasp.

 

 Karen just sucked harder, tugging at Joanie’s other nipple until she cried out, and then licked up her chest to the base of Joanie’s throat. “Perfect tits,” Karen murmured against her skin, “Doesn’t she Reg?” she said, glancing at Reggie before kissing noisily down Joanie’s body.

 

“ _Oh,”_ Joanie breathed before Reggie was kissing her with deep sweeps of tongue that made Joanie moan.

 

“As lovely as ever last bit of you,” Reggie said against her lips, palming Joanie’s breast as Karen pushed Joanie’s legs up until her knees were almost at her chest, platform shoes in the air.

 

 Joanie tried to squirm while Karen looked over her, feeling increasing hot and increasingly wet the longer Karen’s dark eyes took to reach her pussy. Karen almost smiled when they finally did, glancing at Reggie and then at Joanie before looking back between her legs. Karen licked her finger and traced the shape of all the parts of Joanie’s pussy before shifting position so she could lick right over her.

 

 Reggie always took her time in bed. She would build Joanie up and and keep her on edge, changing pace and speed and going from one thing to the other until she finally let Joanie cum. Going on to either switch places or do some other wonderful thing to her.

 

 Karen had a far more direct approach.

 

 She flicked the tip of her tongue against Joanie’s clit before pulling back to run her fingers from the entrance of Joanie's vagina up to rub hard and fast over her clit. Joanie could feel Karen's eyes on her, watching while Joanie gasped and moaned as she tried to find a way to push her hips against Karen's hand. She was desperate for something else, something more, and Joanie knew that Karen was actively denying it as she ripped an orgasm out of her. Joanie had barely caught her breath before a finger stroked into her and she twitched, grabbing onto Reggie and the sheets as she moaned. The sound soon became pleading when Karen sucked on every part of her pussy except her clit, Joanie becoming desperate even as she rocketed into another orgasm because it was good, so _fucking_ good, but it could be more. It could be so much more and Joanie was becoming wild just waiting for it.

 

 Two fingers pushed into Joanie and she sighed, clenching down on the finally satisfying sensation. She loosened her hold on Reggie and found herself being kissed, Reggie’s hand squeezing her breast as she looped her other arm around Joanie’s head as kissed her like she was the one fucking her.

 

 Karen flicking her tongue over Joanie’s clit had her pulling out of the kiss with a gasp. “Oh fuck. Oh god. _Ah!”_ she whined when Karen started to fuck her so hard with her fingers that Joanie could feel the force of it jolt through her body, a wet sucking noise just audible over the rattle of Karen’s bracelets.

 

“Look at you. Only thing that comes close to going down on you is getting to watch you like this,” Joanie heard Reggie whisper near her ear and she was cumming again, curling in on herself before collapsing back onto the bed. She tried to drop one of her legs so she could get enough purchase tilt her hips away from the relentless working of Karen’s hand but she grabbed the back to Joanie’s thigh and held it in place.

 

 All Joanie could do was lay there and take it, she realised. Karen’s tongue was flicking over her clit still, speeding up until Joanie cried out and then Karen would suck on it, letting Joanie twitch before flicking her tongue over her again. Her body was twisting as she tried to move, to do something, but she couldn’t, and she felt a cry rip out of her when a sharp edge started to creep into her pleasure.

 

 It was becoming too much, and no sooner had she though that than it all stopped.

 

 Joanie flopped down on to the bed, pressing her thighs together as she felt her body twitch and clench on nothing. She blinked up at the ceiling, not taking in much of the conversation going on around her as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” She muttered, an aftershock making her gasp. “Can I have some water?”

 

 There was a scramble, and the glass of water was pressed into her hands. She sighed deeply after drinking half of it, the coolness soothing something in her, and she glanced between Reggie and Karen’s concerned faces as she sat up.

 

“Joanie, I’m sorry,” Karen gushed. “I went a little too hard way too fast, and there’s no excuse.”

 

“It’s fine,” she smiled at Karen, then looked up at Reggie who seemed on the brink of bundling Joanie into her arms. “I‘m fine, Reg. Everything stopped just before I’d have said something.”

 

“You’re sure?” Reggie breathed.

 

“I promise,” Joanie breathed deeply before giving her a kiss, ignoring how her bum was sticking to the soaked sheets. “I don’t think I like being held in place, though.”

 

“ _Shit._ Jo…”

 

“I didn’t know,” Joanie cut Karen off before she could apologise again, moving the glass into her other hand so she could reach out to her. “I didn’t know until just then. But we all know now. We’re all okay.”

 

There was a moment of silence where they all sat for a moment, Joanie catching her breath while Karen wiped her hand and, Joanie blushed when she noticed, half her arm on the sheets.

 

“At least no-one’s fallen off the bed and broken something,” Reggie muttered, Joanie smiling at her soft laughter when Karen shot her a look.

 

“It was a _sprain_ ,” she said, then looked at Joanie. “My second year girlfriend fell off the bed and sprained her wrist.”

 

“Her left one,” Reggie put in.

 

“Luckily! Or I’d have sprained _my_ hand taking notes for her _and_ getting myself off,” Karen grinned, the tip of her tongue showing between her teeth, and made to get off the bed.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To…”

 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Joanie said, giggling when Karen raised her eyebrows and plopped down onto the bed. “Or you,” Joanie said softly, tipping her head back to kiss Reggie’s jaw. “Do you wanna get your strap?”

 

“Are you sure?” Reggie asked. She leant into Joanie, placing her warm hand on Joanie’s stomach that clenched as a shock of pleasure ran through her. Reggie let her hand slip lower and pressed, smiling when Joanie gasped again. “Oh?”

 

 Joanie slipped her hand into Reggie’s hair and dragged her into a kiss, humphing unhappily when she almost sloshed water over the both of them. Reggie smiled against her lips, steadying Joanie’s wrist as she deepened the kiss. Joanie gasped when Reggie rolled her thumb over her nipple, and reached out to slip her hand between Reggie’s legs, pulling back from the kiss when she didn't moan like Joanie thought she would.

 

“Got myself off watching you two...mainly you,” Reggie murmured and Joanie whined at the mere thought of that. “Okay. Strap,” Reggie said briskly, taking the glass of water from Joanie and rolling off the bed.

 

Joanie watched her rock onto her toes as she searched through the wardrobe. She admired the the sway of her bum and the muscles shifting across her shoulders, before turning to Karen whose hand was moving fast between her legs.

 

“You two are ridiculously sexy, you know that?” She breathed, leaning back when Joanie crawled over her.

 

“The only thing I could think when I first met you was how beautiful you are,” Joanie murmured as she kissed up Karen’s neck. “And how of course Reg would have you in her bed, because she’s so fucking hot that I...that I knew she'd be so good in bed.”

 

“God, isn't she though?” Karen grinned, nuzzling Joanie into a kiss. “First time I saw you up on stage,...” Karen gasped when Joanie knocked her hand out of the way and rocked her fingers slowly into her, “...pretty little thing. Beautiful. If Reg wasn’t going to fuck you, then I was,” she curled her hand over Joanie’s ribs and smoothed it up to pull at her nipple and squeeze her breast. “Amazing tit’s, _God_ ,” she shuddered when Joanie ran the nails over her other hand over her inner thigh. “Pretty pussy too.”

 

_“Bloody hell._ Karen!” Joanie gasped, face burning.

 

“Nothing Reggie’s not told you before,” Karen gave Joanie another dirty kiss, nodding over Joanie’s shoulder when she flopped back into the bed, stomach clenching with pleasure as a shudder than through her. “I can tell from the way she’s staring at your bum stuck up in the air.”

 

 Reggie was indeed staring at Joanie’s bum. She was also standing with her hands on her hips with the pale blue dildo jutting straight out of the harness, and as soon as she met Joanie’s gaze they both burst into giggles.

 

 Karen sighed at the both of them, but it didn't stop Joanie laughing. The first time Reggie had put her strap on Joanie's nerves had disappeared in peals of laughter. Reggie had played it up of course, parading around and shaking her hips just to make it wobble around so Joanie would laugh some more. And when Joanie had put it on for the first time she had almost been on the floor breathlessly crying with laughter at how ridiculous it looked.

 

 What Reggie did with it also had her breathless with tears in her eyes, but for very different reasons. And when Joanie had bent over Reggie's back and fucked her with it she'd gotten a pretty good reaction as well. It just looked so silly.

 

 Joanie pressed laughing kisses to Reggie's shoulders while she rubbed some Vaseline onto the dildo. Reggie had her hands on Joanie's waist the whole time, supporting her gently when Joanie pushed up onto her knees to suck on her bottom lip. Their kiss was too full of smiles to be dirty, and laughter finally made them pull apart when Joanie flicked the dildo and it wobbled between Reggie’s legs.

 

“You two are very cute, and it’s very vibe ruining,” Karen heckled, now sat cross legged on the bed with her chin resting on her hand.

 

“Does this not do it for you?” Reggie grinned, absentmindedly pushing Joanie’s hair off her shoulders.

 

“Does it do it for _you_?”

 

“Yes,” Reggie said simply, eyes never leaving Joanie’s smiling face.

 

 Their laughter had died down by the time Reggie was sat up against the headboard, the pale blue dildo no longer so amusing when Joanie climbed onto her lap.

 

 Reggie squeezed her thighs as Joanie bent over to kiss her, gasping into her mouth when Joanie rolled her hard nipples under her palms. Joanie pulled back when another set of hands grabbed her bum, and she peered over her shoulder at Karen.

 

“Don’t tell me, best seat in the house?” She asked, tipping her head back enough to catch Karen’s bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“Think you might have that, darlin’,” Karen grinned, nuzzling into Joanie's sweaty hair.

 

 Joanie gripped Reggie's shoulder as she set her knees further apart, reaching down to press the head of the dildo into her. She breathed steadily as she sunk down as far as she could take it, tipping her head back for one more kiss from Karen before Joanie sat up and then dropped back down again.

 

 Reggie slipped her arm around Joanie's back to support her as she rocked her hips down into her lap. “Take what you want,” she whispered when she wasn't mouthing at Joanie's breasts.  “You're so beautiful, let Karen see you take what you want.”

 

 Joanie gasped, a tingle going through her at the thought. Her hands tightened in Reggie's soft blonde hair, pulling on it when Reggie's teeth scraped over Joanie’s nipples, the sharp sensation setting fireworks off all through her.

 

 Karen was pressed up against her back, ghosting her fingertips over Joanie's sides and stomach as she fucked herself on Reggie’s strap. The faint pressure, almost like the tickle of a feather, had Joanie gasping and she tried to still Karen's hands but she was quicker. She scraped her nails over Joanie's bum, making her lose her rhythm entirely, and then reached down between her and Reggie to rub at Joanie's clit.

 

“Ah, a _aah,”_ Joanie moaned, now bouncing in Reggie’s lap to rub the curve of the dildo against just the right spot inside her. She trembled through the first flourishing, warm, liquid wave of her orgasm, hips jerking to a halt when her legs started to tremble as exhaustion hit her.

 

 She collapsed back into Karen, letting her hold her weight while Reggie shifted to get her knees under her. Joanie gasped when Reggie gripped her hips, feet slipping against the sheets before Reggie even started to fuck up into her. Karen hooked her chin over Joanie’s shoulder to watch, lazily tugging on Joanie’s nipples as she walked her fingers down her stomach to continue rubbing over her clit.

 

 Joanie arched, pressing her shoulders back against Karen to push down into Reggie’s thrusts. Reggie muttered something under her breath, ducking down to kiss over Joanie’s chest while she carefully tilted her hips, grunting with effort as she began fucking Joanie at an angle that hit her just right.

 

 Joanie knew she was being loud. She knew she was moaning and mewling and crying out, making all sorts of embarrassing noises, but everything felt too good. She was desperate, almost in agonies of pleasure, and when her orgasm came it felt like all the muscles in her body pulled tight and then spasmed as every nerve ending under her skin dissolved into nothing.

 

* ***** *

 

“Don’t you look cozy.”

 

 Joanie hooked her chin over the edge of the blanket she had wrapped herself up in, smiling at Karen who was stood in the doorway, dressed and freshly washed, rubbing a towel through the ends of her hair.

 

“I am,” Joanie proclaimed, catching the soft look that flashed across Karen’s face before she stepped aside to let Reggie into the room.

 

“Ooh tea!” Karen grinned as she relieved Reggie of a mug. “Marvellous!”

 

They chatted about nothing much while they drank their tea, Reggie lounging against the headboard with her arm around Joanie as Karen perched on the end of the bed.

 

 It felt much like it always did when they hung out, Reggie and Karen talking shit and then either bursting out laughing or listening intently whenever Joanie put in her opinion. There was no tension or jealousy in the air, no sense of impending drama or emotional fall out, and Joanie was glad of it.

 

 Not that she had expected any of that. They had all gone into this clear headed and on the same page after all. And sex wasn't this thing that made things intense or messy or was as life changing as the media liked to make it out to be.

 

 Joanie thought her messy, wonderful, sibling relationship with Freddie and Brian might just change her life, and they'd certainly never shagged. Karen was still Karen, even if Joanie was intensely impressed by her determination to make you cum. And Reggie, Joanie thought as she tipped her head back to look at her, had made her a mess and changed her whole life before she had even kissed her. 

 

 Joanie kissed Reggie’s chin, smiling as her arm tightened around her, and looked back at Karen who was grinning at them over the rim of her mug.

 

“Well, I better be off,” Karen sighed as she slipped off the bed. “Nefarious deeds to do, and all that,”

 

“I'll show you out,” Reggie offered, untangling herself from Joanie.

 

“I can kick myself out, don't worry,” Karen grinned, leaning over to buss Joanie gently on the cheek. “Well done on your project, you wonderful genius you.”

 

“Thank you. See you soon,” Joanie called. She felt that was a little anticlimactic for a post threesome goodbye, then wondered what would be appropriate as she watched Karen follow Reggie from the room.

 

 Joanie gulped down the rest of her tea, huffing as she moved to put the empty mug down on the bedside table. She knew she could do with a wash, would _love_ a bath to soothe the satisfying ache running all through her body, but first she had to summon the willpower to move.

 

 Joanie got herself to the edge of the bed by the time the front door had creaked closed. She considered the fact she still had her shoes on as she rubbed over a hickey on her collarbone, sighing greatly when she bent to undo them.

 

“Want some help with that?” Reggie asked, coming to stand over Joanie.

 

“I can do it,” she muttered, but didn't stop Reggie crouching down in front of her to pull one shoe off while Joanie kicked off the other one.

 

“There. Now you're properly naked,” Reggie grinned, rubbing her hands over Joanie's knees.

 

“I think you find I'll have a blanket on.”

 

“And you look delightful in it,” Reggie stood to kiss Joanie, slipping her hand into her hair as she deepened it just enough for Joanie to feel the emotion behind it.

 

“I love you,” Joanie whispered against Reggie's mouth, grabbing a handful of her t-shirt when Reggie kissed her a little harder.

 

“I love you. And I love that you enjoyed yourself today.”

 

“I did, I did,” Joanie nodded, resting her hand on Reggie's shoulder when she dropped back down onto her knees in front of her. “I felt very sexy when...knowing you got off watching me and Karen.”

 

“Got to see everything I miss when I'm going down on you,” Reggie smiled.

 

“With bonus Karen.”

 

“That helped too,” Reggie shrugged. “But you're lovely,” she kissed Joanie's knee. “So lovely. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

 

“Now you know how I feel,” Joanie said softly, grinning when she saw Reggie blush.

 

“I…” she started, the kissed Joanie’s knee again. “I'm running the bath. For you.”

 

“Thank you,” Joanie pushed Reggie’s hair off her forehead and cupped her cheek. “You can come join me?”

 

“Well I was hoping to,” Reggie smiled, leaning her cheek on Joanie's leg. “That was great sex, and I don't regret it, but I...you're mine. Not - I know a person cannot own someone else, but you’re my girlfriend. And I love you. And I just want to have you close this evening, just - if that’s okay?”

 

 Joanie bent over to kiss Reggie’s temple, letting the blanket hang off her shoulders as she leant her cheek on Reggie's head. “Good thing I love a good cuddle,” she said, smoothing her hand over Reggie's back when she laughed softly.

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that on that. 
> 
> (Mom_fairy voice - "Negotiate your kinks and your threesomes my dudes")  
> I'm on a creative high lately, so there is another Brighter Sun's fic in the works.


End file.
